Worth It
by OIMDIL13
Summary: Callie Torres and Arizona Robbins meet when they are twelve years old an a trip to Disney World. They become best friends and keep in touch via cell phones and the internet. Eventually their feelings change and neither of them know how to react. Long distance Calzona AU. Previously titled "Separate but Never Apart"
1. Chapter 1

Calliope Torres had no idea why she was here. Well, she knew why she was here. That was because her father had set up a family vacation to Disney World since he would be leaving for a while the week after they got back. Still, she didn't know why she was here, sitting on a couch with her older sister Aria while they waited for their parents to finish checking them in. She supposed she should have been happy, she was at Disney World, but she could barely force a smile on her face. She just had this feeling, one she couldn't quite put her finger on.

"Hi." The voice that broke through her thought was decidedly feminine and very perky. "Do you mind if I sit here?" Callie looked up and was meet with a blonde haired blue eyed girl with one hand out stretched, gesturing to the open seat beside Callie.

"Um, sure." The girl smiled, her dimples popping as her eyes lit up even more.

"I'm Arizona." The girl said, swinging her feet since she couldn't quite reach the ground like Callie did.

"Calliope," Callie replied without thinking about it and then cringed. "Callie, I'm Callie." Callie looked around the room, searching for her parents and finding them still at the counter, standing next to a tall dark blonde man, a petite woman and a blonde boy. "Is that your family?"

"Yeah, we're on vacation before my daddy is deployed again." Her smile sipped for a moment before coming back just as bright as before. "And that's my twin brother Tim."

"I'm sorry your dad has to leave."

"It's not the first time, and it most likely won't be the last." For some reason, it absolutely killed Callie to this girl stop smiling. Before either of them could say anything else, both of their parents walked up.

"I see you have been making friends, Calliope." Carlos Torres smiled at the little blonde girl sitting next to his daughters, though Aria seemed to be ignoring them both in favor of her cell phone. "Which is a good thing. Forgive me, but I couldn't help but over hear what room number your family is in." Carlos spoke to Daniel Robbins. "It seems that we will be neighbors for the duration of our stays."

"Wonderful," Daniel said gesturing for the elevator. "Why don't we head on up?" Both girls jumped up and moved towards the elevator, talking excitedly. The two fathers moved slowly to the elevators behind the girls' mothers. Tim and Aria held the doors open for them. The parents listened to the twelve-year-old girls' conversation with interest, all of them thinking the same thing.

"I think it would be a shame to not let the girls explore this friendship." Carlos Torres said from the doorway of his family's room directly across from the Robbins.

"I don't want to intrude on your time with your family." Daniel replied, though he too though the girls would be great friends.

"Nonsense," Carlos waved a hand dismissively," I think we would all enjoy the trip together. Callie doesn't make friends easily and I don't want to discourage her when it seems that she might have one."

"Alright, I think we may be able to make this a joint vacation." Daniel held out his hand which Carlos shook with a firm grip. With that handshake, those fathers changed the lives of their little girls.

The Robbins and Torres families spent an entire week together at Disney World. Callie and Arizona were inseparable throughout the entire trip. They did everything together, sat together at the meals, rode in the same cart on all the rides. They walked together, sometimes holding hands. A few times Callie even carried Arizona around on her back. Neither of their parents had he heart to separate them, though Lucia had to hide a frown when she noticed them holding hands.

Almost all of their pictures featured Callie and Arizona standing right next to each other, bright smiles on both of their faces. Sometimes Tim stood in between them, or sometimes Aria, who had warmed up to blonde after a day or so, but of the time it was them together.

"I can't believe it's been a week since we met." Arizona whispered to Callie as they shared a pallet on the floor. It was their last night and they were both sleeping in the Robbins hotel room, with permission from both of their parents.

"I know," Callie whispered back, "it feels like so much longer." Arizona giggled.

"You're my best friend, you know?"

"Really?"

"Yeah, I don't have many friends since we move around so much." Arizona smiled sadly. "I hope we can stay in touch."

"We will," Callie reached over Arizona and picked up both of their phones. "That's why we have these." Arizona smiled and moved closer to her best friend, grabbing her hand under the blanket.

"I'm going to miss you." Arizona said as she hugged Callie good bye in the lobby of the hotel.

"I'll miss you too." Callie replied, squeezing the smaller girl tightly before letting her go and hugging Tim as Arizona hugged Aria. "But we will stay in touch." Callie spoke as if she was absolutely sure that even though they would be in completely different states, their friendship would remain.

 **AN~ So this is just a start to figure out if anyone would read this. It is basically a long distance au which has been circling in my brain for quite a while. Let me know if I should continue with this.**


	2. Chapter 2

Callie and Arizona were almost always in contact. The time difference between Florida, where Callie lived, and Texas, where Arizona was, was only a few hours. It was hard at the beginning. Arizona didn't know what to say or when to call and Callie was so nervous she would lose her best friend by doing something wrong so she didn't' try to push Arizona. For a while, they only talked once or twice a month. But that soon was not enough for them.

They talked every day once they finally got comfortable in their long distance friendship, Arizona often fell asleep while on the phone with Callie. When this happened, Callie just listened to her best friend breath until she fell asleep herself. It was after one such night when they were fourteen that Callie realized something had changed.

Usually, when they both fell asleep on the phone, Arizona would text her after she woke up. Callie would be in between classes and able to respond, which would begin their all day conversations. But on that day she never got a text.

At lunch time, she thought Arizona had just forgotten, that she had overslept and been late for her early morning basketball practice. By the time she got home, Callie was almost positive that Arizona must be in some kind of trouble. When her phone range she nearly jumped out of skin and halted her nervous pacing and rants in Spanish.

"Arizona?" She asked as she answered the phone.

"Hi Calliope." Her voice sounded as perky as ever but Callie could detect the stress layered underneath her voice.

"What's wrong? I haven't heard from you all day. I was getting worried." Getting, Callie thought, was the wrong word. She was worried, very worried.

"Dad is getting deployed again." Arizona sniffled and Callie's heart broke. Daniel Robbins had only been home for a few months. Callie remembered the day he came home, how happy Arizona had been when they had talked that day.

"I'm so sorry." Callie said.

"Yeah, me too." It broke Callie's heart to hear her Arizona so upset and know that she couldn't do anything for her.

"I wish I could help." Arizona chuckled slightly and drew a shaky breath.

"You are helping," Arizona said, "You listen and you care. That's more than I can say for any of the friends I have here in Texas."

They talked for hours, Callie bringing up any and every topic to distract Arizona from the fact that her father was about to leave and may not come home. Arizona was extremely grateful to Callie for doing the impossible. For making her smile when she thought she would cry. For Callie, it was enough just to know that she was helping in any way.

"I love you," Arizona said to Callie late that night, both of them near sleep. _For a moment, Callie was sure she had imagined the words. "I love you Calliope. I'm really glad we are friends."_

 _"_ _Me too." Callie smiled as she fell asleep, listening to the sound of Arizona breathing on the other end of the phone, her breaths deep and even. "I love you too." Though Callie was sure Arizona meant the words in a different way, they had never been more true._

 _The first time Callie came to Texas to visit was during the fourth of the July, just a few weeks after they had talked and sleepily declared their love for one another. Arizonas' dad had already left, but she was able to burry that hurt under the excitement of seeing her best friend again for the first time in over two years._

 _There was a slight problem though. She had realized exactly what she meant the morning after she declared her love. Not only did she love Callie, she was in love with Callie. And that was something she had no idea how to process._

 _She was only fourteen, she had no idea what real love. All she knew was the thought of Callie made her heart race and her stomach do flips. Her breath came faster and she wanted, needed to see her. To hold her close and reassure herself that Callie was a real person, that she was not just a figment of her imagination. She needed to feel her, touch her, it had been two long years of constant communication without ever seeing one another face to face._

 _They were lucky to see each other now. Lucia Torres was very reluctant to let her youngest daughter fly across the country to spend three weeks with almost strangers. Very reluctant was a mild way of putting things. The argument between Lucia and Carlos Torres was so loud and extensive, Callie heard it from the family room on the other side of the house. It hurt, her other not wanting her to see her friend, but it made her happy that her father was supportive. She had a feeling that her dad knew exactly how she felt about Arizona. There was something about the way he looked at her, the reassuring smile he gave her when he came out of his bedroom after the argument. He knew, but he wasn't saying anything. It was a promise he had made, to himself when the girls were born and to Daniel Robbins when the girls first became friends._

 _"_ _We couldn't keep them apart if we tried. I'm pretty sure if we did, fate would eventually intervene." Daniel Robbins spoke in a soft voice, being extra careful to not be overheard by the twelve-year-old girls in front of them._

 _"_ _What do you mean?" Carlos asked, eyebrows raised._

 _"_ _You must see it too. I know Barb does. These girls have a connection, a special one." Daniel paused to look as daughter adoringly. "I don't know about you, but keeping my daughter away from yours will break every promise I have ever made."_

 _Although Carlos didn't verbally agree, Colonel Robbins could see the truth in his eyes._

 _Carlos had never forgotten that conversation, so short but so important. If it hadn't happened on their second night at Disney World all those months ago, he may never have come around to the idea of his daughter loving another girl._

 _As it were, Carlos had two years of watching his daughter fall in love. The girls may be in two different states, and he couldn't be absolutely sure of Arizona, but Callie positively radiated love for the blonde. He could see it in everything she did, she thought it would be even better with Arizona by her side._

 _It was that knowledge that brought them to the airport._

 _"_ _Daniel and Arizona will pick you up when you land at 4:30. I want you to call as soon as you can, mija. I mean it." Callie nodded at her father and reached into her back pocket making sure her phone was still there._

 _"_ _I will, Dad. I promise." Callie hugged her father and turned to head through security._

 _"_ _And Calliope," Carlos called, "Have fun." His daughters bright smile and eager, if slightly nervous, wave gave him the peace of mind he needed to know that he was doing right by his daughter._

 _ **AN~ Alright, so I will be continuing this story! Thank you for all the positive response. Let me know what you think, constructive criticism is always welcome, but please no flames.**_

 _ **Next Chapter, the fun begins.**_


End file.
